We Give A Humongous Blind Dog Back To His Owner, God of Death Part 2
We Give A Humongous Blind Dog Back To His Owner, God of Death Part 2 is the fifth episode of The Son of Bivalvan. Plot (Ben): So, you've taken my friends to the Null Void cause you were getting impatient? (Zs'Skayr ): Exactly. Zs'Skayr disappears, creating shadow arrows pointing west of Rushmore. (Ben): I go west now, I think. Ben walks west, towards the shadow arrows. They point into a mist. Ben walks into the mist. (Voice): What are you doing here? (Ben): Wait. CERBERUS! Cerberus bounds towards Ben. '' ''Spirits glide towards Ben. Ben punches at them, but misses. They push him towards the Styx. (Ben): Get the coin out and flip! Cerberus and Ben stand in the water. Ben flips the coin, which in mid air transforms into a Null Void Projector. It powers up and sucks Cerberus and Ben head first into the Null Void. In Zs'Skayr's lair.. (Zs'Skayr ): The mortal has got into the Null Void. Bring him and my dog to me. (Minions): Yes master. The minions rush out into the Null Void. They meet Ben and Cerberus. (Minion 1): You're under arrest, Son of Bivalvan. They bring out blaster guns and shoot purple blasts at Ben. '' (Ben): Time to go, Godtrix! Trident or watch! (Godtrix): Watch. Please select an Alien. ''Ben transforms into Water Hazard, the same form as the Sea God, Bivalvan. (Water Hazard ): I feel...powerful...godly... Water Hazard's eyes glow blue as the personification of the Sea takes over Ben. (Bivalvan ): You will not harm my son. Bivalvan manipulates water which whips the Death Minions, pushing them back. Zs'Skayr appears, for real, and aids his minions against Bivalvan. (Bivalvan ): Brother. (Zs'Skayr ): Brother. Bivalvan creates a beam of water to counter Zs'Skayr's blast of darkness. Blue and purple light flash in the Null Void. '' (Zs'Skayr ): Where is the boy, Bivalvan? ''Bivalvan reverts into Ben, who dodges the ray of death. (Ben): Here I am. (Zs'Skayr ): Give me Cerberus. (Ben): For my friends. I want them first. (Zs'Skayr ): Nope. A god speaks first. Ben lets Cerberus bound towards the God of Death. Zs'Skayr summons Ben's friends, but they are tied up with simple ropes. '' (Ben): Now give them to me. (Zs'Skayr ): Nope. (Ben): WHAT? You promised! (Zs'Skayr ): I didn't promise on the River Styx. ''Zs'Skayr claps his hands, and a cage of rock erupts around Julie and Rook. '' (Ben): You cheater! But I will as well. You can't leave the Null Void, am I correct? (Zs'Skayr ): Of course I can't. I rule here. (Ben): Good. ''Ben summons water to swirl around him, Julie and Rook, and flips the coin, which morphs into a projector. The three disappear, and exit the underworld. (Zs'Skayr ): The boy escaped. He outwitted me. I cannot let that happen again. THE END Aliens Used *Water Hazard **Bivalvan's Form God/Goddess Debuts/Seen Seen *Zs'Skayr *Bivalvan (in Water Hazard form) Demigods Debuts/Seen Seen *Ben Tennyson *Julie Makimoto (mentioned) Category:Camp Plumbers - The Son of Bivalvan Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes